


as the tides, they bring me home

by blackkat



Series: Horoscope Drabbles [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: He doesn’t expect death, not anymore, but he’s hoping for sleep.





	as the tides, they bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Normal Horoscopes on Tumblr:
> 
> Gemini: The place where all sunken ships eventually converge.

He doesn’t expect death, not anymore, but he’s hoping for sleep.

A hidden world and a hundred thousand shipwrecks scattered across the bottom of the ocean, untouchable but by those who know it exists, promises peace, and Tobirama is desperate for it. Too many long years on the surface, too many people, too much, and the oceans are nothing like the untouched expanse they used to be. The decision to secret himself away in the place where all shipwrecks eventually come to rest is a simple one, readily made.

The opening of the chamber door is an unpleasant surprise.

“Oh,” a voice says, startled, almost bashful, but Tobirama is already awake. He pushes up on one elbow, rolling halfway over to give the door an assessing look, and raises a brow at the mer standing in the opening. A shark mer, a creature of cold waters and deep seas, but cautious as he watches Tobirama on the bed.

“Seeking treasure?” Tobirama asks dryly.

The man laughs, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, and there's purple coloring his cheeks as he deliberately averts his eyes from Tobirama’s bare chest. “Just curious,” he says, and then, when Tobirama’s doubtful silence gets particularly loud, he chuckles sheepishly. “And sometimes the ghosts try to pick fights,” he admits. “It’s fun.”

There are so many drowned souls here he likely has his pick of them, Tobirama thinks. Hums, rolls back over and stretches out, and pretends he can't feel the weight of the mer’s eyes on him.

“Ghosts are not the only things that sleep here,” he warns.

Another chuckle, low and intent. “I'm getting that impression,” he says. “You live down here?”

“I rest here,” Tobirama corrects, letting his arm fall across his face. “You bother a god, hatchling.”

Through one slitted eye, he can see the mer scratch the bridge of his nose, clearly coming to a decision. “A god, huh?” he asks, almost delighted. “One of ours?”

Tobirama hums in vague confirmation. He rules all deaths at sea, and by the feel of him this man has caused plenty. “Tobirama,” he says, and the mer sucks in a startled breath.

“I'm Kisame,” he offers after a moment. “Want to swim with me a ways? There's a new wreck.”

“There's always a new wreck,” Tobirama says, but—

He has been asleep for a while already, and the weight of sleep is a dragging, unpleasant thing at this point. With a sigh, he sits up, swinging his feet off the bed, and rises even as he reaches for his clothes. “You had best be able to keep up,” he warns.

Kisame chuckles, and his eyes are bright in the blue gloom, luminescent. Hungry, too, sweeping over Tobirama’s form, and that’s a thing of interest. It’s been a very long time since Tobirama played with anyone in that fashion, and Kisame likely has some idea of just how far in over his head he is, but he’s making his intention clear regardless.

“I’ll try my best,” he promises lightly, and Tobirama smirks, steps close enough to drag his fingers across that muscular chest and watch Kisame shiver under his touch.

“You’d better,” he says.


End file.
